


but my tender age makes it hard to care

by hazelpeach



Category: X Men: Apocalypse, X Men: Dark Phoenix, X Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lovey dovey sex, My First Smut, NSFW, Nervous Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, let's be real peter's a soft boy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelpeach/pseuds/hazelpeach
Summary: He almost felt drowned, swarmed in feelings he hadn't experienced before. You liked him back, and, holy shit, wanted to have sex with him.





	but my tender age makes it hard to care

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing smut, so bear with me lmao.

"Kiss me."

Your voice echoed through the dark walls, synchronizing with the drops of rain on the windowsill. Peter sits there, dumbfounded, his eyes the size of saucers "Are - Are you serious?" He responds, swallowing hard. You nodded slowly, your hand caressing the soft skin on his cheek.

He watches as you lean in, pressing your lips against his. Soft. He thought, copying your movements. He had kissed before, but it was never this tender, and dripping with love.

You pulled away slowly, both of your hands rested on the sides of his face. Your forehead pressed against his, you laughed breathily, the sides of your lips curling into a smile. Butterflies filled his stomach, and it felt like their wings were brushing against the edges. His eyes were wonderstruck, filled with stars. He gasped softly, his fingertips brushing against your sides.

You pressed your lips against his once again, but this time on his cheek. Responding, he twisted a strand of your hair in his fingers, careful not to pull. "I want to be with you." You finally spoke, staring up at him from your place on his shoulder. He turned, his eyes staring deeply into yours.

"I want to be with you, too."

You held onto the side of his neck, peppering his jaw with kisses. "Then lets do it, Pete. Be together."

He nodded. He didn't know why they felt this way — so passionate, so full of love and curiosity. He wanted to explore you, every single bit of you. Touch you in ways he couldn't before, hold you closer than anyone had, get to know you in ways that no one had. And there you were. Standing in front of him, love and adoration filled in your eyes.

So, he nodded, in his own, small way of saying yes. A big, happier grin spread out on your face, and he could swear he felt his heartbeat go faster at your next words. "I want you, Peter."

The words themself got him hard -- but he wasn't sure if you meant that way. But... what else could you mean? He was stuttering without even speaking, a nervous wreck. He was experienced, yes, but he had never been with someone he really, truly appreciated in such a way. He almost felt drowned, swarmed in feelings he hadn't experienced before. You liked him back, and, holy shit, wanted to have sex with him.

"Are - Are you sure?" Peter asks, his voice filled with worry. He wanted this, so bad, but he didn't want you to do anything you didn't want to. Growing up with only women, he's had plenty of talks about this subject.

"I'm sure."

You're not sure how, you don't even remember, but in a matter of minutes you end up on top of Peter as he lays on the bed inside of your room, both of you connected in a heated kiss. You can feel him growing in his pants, its obvious, and you instinctively grind your hips onto his. The growl that leaves his lips is heaven like, and you swear you've never heard anything hotter. The spark that ignites in-between your thighs impulses you to grab his silver locks, rough and fast, admitting another growl from him.

He quickly makes work of your shirt, popping each button one by one. As soon as he done, he wastes no time, tearing it off your shoulders and throwing it across the room. He pulls back, watching as you unclasp your bra, letting it fall down your shoulders and toss it across the room. You almost laugh at his face, his eyes wide, breathing heavy, and his pants suddenly becoming tighter than before. "Holy shit!" He exclaims, a giant, happy smile on his face as he oggles at you. 

You playfully push him back down, assigning yourself to marking his neck as yours. He moves his hands, slowly down your waist, stopping at your hips as if he was asking permission. He takes the continuation of grinding as a go ahead, and his hands, slowly but surely, softly grasp your ass. He growls again, but more lightheartedly. Almost a laugh. You loved it -- You both did. You loved how lighthearted, gentle spirited and loving the air was. It wasn't tense, it wasn't just pure arousal and nothing else, but it was need for each other. Need to feel one another more than you had before.

You move your lips off his neck to pull his Rush tee shirt off his body, his jacket shedded long ago. He unbuckles, unbuttons your pants, pulling them down slightly as his hand manages to slip down underneath your pants and underneath your underwear. He almost comes undone right there at the raw moan you let out as he cups your mound, and when he slips a finger in, you swear you're in heaven.

His finger makes work at your clit, not too fast, but the pressure is amazing. Your grinding continues, building faster and rougher the longer his fingers are inside you. He slips two more fingers in, feeling how slick you are, and the moan that erupts from your lips is almost embarrassing. It just makes him harder, grinding his hips on top of the hand gripping your sex.

"Pete - Pete," You stutter, pushing his chest with the palm of your hand as rough as you could muster. "Baby, stop, I can't - I'm not gonna last -"

His fingers slip out of you almost immediately, pushing your bottoms all the way down, leaving you completely naked. He sucks in a breath, harsh and cold, pushing you over so he's on top. Your bare back hits the cold, white sheets, filling your skin with more goosebumps than before. Your hand reaches down, palming him through his pants, leaving more kisses up and down his collarbones. He groans, moving your hand off him, whipping his belt off and sliding both his pants and boxers down.

You don't see it, but you feel it. His cock jumps right out, landing on your thigh, and you can feel it pulsing. You gasp, hard, feeling how utterly turned on he is. You hadn't even gotten to him yet, and he's almost come undone.

He grasps his cock in his hand, groaning on impact, trying so hard not to move his hand up and down his shaft. You notice the panic on his face, so you grab him, holding his cheeks in your hands. "I'm on the pill, baby, I'm on the pill."

He's never been more relieved in his life. He certainly didn't want to run out, completely naked, to steal a condom from the nearest drugstore. Sure, no one would see due to his speed, but the cold impacting him and the blood rushing through his dick would not be the best thing for him right now.

Peter moves his tip down, searching for your entrance, rubbing up and down your slit as he does so. He's holding back, trying to get you ready, and you can tell. You urge him to go ahead, saying you're fine, and he complies. You grasp the sheets below you as you feel yourself being invaded, watching as he writhes on top of you, desperate to move.

He sits still inside of you for a moment as you adjust, his breath deep on your skin as he pushes his head in the crook of your neck. You grasp at his silver locks for the second time that night, wrapping your legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. The two of you sigh in unison at the feeling. "Move." You finally speak, and he felt an entire anvil come off of his shoulders.

He starts slow, grinding inside of you, desperate to find that one spot inside of you to get you thriving. He notices your change of face, body language and sound as he hits a certain spot, and a grin appears on his face. You smack him in the arm playfully at his smugness, watching him move in and out of you.

His pace quickens, focusing on this one spot, knowing he won't last long. It's hard, sloppy and fast, just what you'd expect from him - but its much better than you'd ever imagined. He's generous, groaning and moaning on top of you, watching your face contort in pleasure. "Fuck, shit - Fuck, Peter, Oh my God!" You bite down on his shoulder hard in desperate need to be quiet, knowing there are other people inside of the mansion. This only spurs him on, as his pace quickens and becomes harder. You can tell he's close.

"(Y/N), please. Shit, God - I can't... I can't last, baby, please..." He's begging, moaning like its all he can do, feeling himself building fast. His hand runs down your figure, finding your clit, rubbing it as his cock makes work of it as well. Your pleasure intensifies, building and building, "Peter, right there!"

You can't control the scream that comes from you as you cum, guaranteeing more than a few more mutants knew what was happening. Peter lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, his cock pulsing and beating inside of you. His eyes roll back into his head, feeling better than he's ever felt as he releases inside of you, filling you up with his seed. He pants, holding himself inside of you as you both ride out your orgasms, the feeling of him coming only prolonging yours.

He collapses on top of you. Your breathing his heavy, hair is stuck to your foreheads with sweat, and your bodies are completely intertwined. He pulls out slowly, groaning at the feeling, his cock going limp as he fully pulls out. He lays down beside you, holding out his arm as he watches you cuddle up to his chest.


End file.
